Prince of Romania
by Evening Falls
Summary: After being driven from her home town, Elise Albescu is forced to wander the wilderness of Bran. By accident, she happens to stumble on the doorstep of a kind and generous but mysterious young man. Not complete
1. Chapter 1

The rain fell steadily across the Romanian mountainside. The rain is icy, utterly frigid and each drop is a knife slash against my skin. Elise was soaked through, her dark grey riding cloak water logged stuck unbearably against her slender arms and shoulders. Under the meager shelter of a pine tree, she gazed through the mist and continuous curtain fall of rain. It is so heavy she can see it clearly coming down in dark smoky sheets from the thundering sky. I had to find some form of shelter quickly. If not, the young woman might as well be dead. Eventually she would die from starvation or hypothermia if she continued like this. Once again, she looked for any form of shelter but her only surroundings was the black forest of pine and ash and the cragged mountains of Bran.

Elise coughed and tucked her cloak around her tighter, shivering from the cold. With the best of her ability, she tried to keep warm, wrapping her arms around her body and tucking her legs underneath her chin. Brushing away stray pieces of her chestnut locks she wished with all her might she could disappear. Driven out of her home due to her alluring beauty, her possession of 'The sight' and her occupation as a wise woman had encouraged the wrath of the townsfolk. She was lucky to escape with her life. However, now she was here, frozen and overcome by exhaustion, was there much point in her running away? A quick painless death, the gallows to be precise would have been a more favourable way to die.

Mustering up all the will and strength she had in her, she stumbled her way deeper into the forest, hoping to find an abandoned bear cave. A more significant shelter then the pine trees. Blindly, she staggered in the mud, using the trunks and branches to balance her body weight. She was so cold, her feet and hands completely numb. Her vision fading into darkness, she was so afraid she would lose her bearing and fall over a cliff.

Elise lost her footing and collapsed. She braced herself for the fall, expecting to land in the sludge and grime. Her head met the hard surface of darkly polished stone. Red and black suns flashed in front of her from the force of the impact, her head throbbing with a dull ache. She couldn'tt pick herself up, weak from the cold and hunger. It took every fibre of the young woman's being just to lift her head in order to view her surroundings.

A fortress towered above her, dark and sinister as the forest that surrounded it. The spires and turrets were sharp and menacing. Elise wanted to cover in fear. Inside of her mind, a small part of her thanked the Lord God. Shelter at last. She was so desperate for warmth and heat. With all her might, Elise crawled her way to the heavy oak doors. She reached for the looped metal door pulleys, heaving herself up. With slight difficulty, she knocked the heavy painted knocker against the wood of the door frame.

Elise was astonished to discover the door opened for her immediately, creaking slightly. Inside, was disturbingly quiet. The hallway was dimly lit by candle-light and she could make out the shapes of beautifully decorated furniture and antiques. She must have stumbled into a Lord's manor house. Hung up on the west wall was a large portrait of a young man, a few years her senior perhaps. He had an incredibly handsome face and unusual strawberry blond hair. A wave of exhaustion swept through Elise's body, her feet giving way and landed on her back. This time she had no strength left to move. Her body was completely frozen, her limps stiff and numb. Was this the place she would breath her last breath? Somehow, she didn't seem too frightened by that prospect. At least she would die peacefully.

Through her fading eyesight, a bright vivid pair of red eyes appeared before her. Elise's heart quickened. What were those? She whimpered with fear, unable to move as the continually grew closer and closer.

Something warm was placed over her eyes, completely relieving her from being able to see. It was body warmth.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you little one. I am the master of this house. You're safe now. Sleep and be still"

The voice of a young man, soft and gentle yet at the same time commanded respect.

Elise could do nothing but nod her answer. She did not disobey the stranger's order. She was drained of energy, her body weary and sore. Within moments, she fell into a deep and peaceful slumber.


	2. Breakfast with a Gentleman

Elise stirred from her sleep and rubbed her eyes painfully. Her body hurt to move although she was thankful with the fact her body was enveloped in warmth and comfort of a bed. She lifted herself from the soft mattress only to discover she had been ridden from her wet clothes, and changed into an exquisite night-gown of white satin embroidered with pearls and stitched with the pattern of snowflakes. She looked at her surroundings in confusion. The four-poster bed she lay on was wide and comfortable, the sheets blood red. The canopy and head-rest of black ebony were intricately designed. Elise had never seen such luxury before in her life.

"So you're awake young lady".

Turning to her left she found who she believed her saviour sitting comfortably next to her side. Instantly, she recognized the piercing ruby red irises, which seemed to bore deep within her soul. She studied the rest of him and felt a blush form on her cheeks. He was an incredibly handsome young man but with strong facial features. Strawberry blonde hair shining brightly in the early morning light. His skin was very pale, almost a ghostly white. Dressed in a black trench coat, trimmed with white and red and the sleeves, black pants and boots. On top of his head, a small hat decorated with red and yellow ribbons, which fell softly to the left side of his face. The only piece of jewelry that adorned his body was the small pearl earring in his left ear.

Elise suddenly felt overcome with shyness and her state of undress. Although the nightgown she wore was beautiful, it was still thin fabric. It had no sleeves and exposed her womanly feature.

"Yes… um, I thank you for saving me sir"

"You were lucky. If you didn't stumble upon my castle sooner, you would have died. Can I ask your name young lady?"

"Elise. Elise Albescu"

The mysterious man, gently took her left hand and kissed it gently. Elise was bewildered by this man's gentlemanlike behaviour.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Albescu. My name is Vladmir Dalca. I am Lord and master of Bran castle".

"It is an honour to meet you my Lord"

"I suspect you're hungry. I will leave you to yourself to get ready. You will find clothes in the wardrobe and I will ask one of my employers to escort you to the dining room"

He bowed low to her and Elise inclined her head modestly.

"I will see you in the dining hall, 8:00"

"Yes. Thank you sir".

Once the bedroom door shut, Elise released a deep sigh. This man who called himself Lord Vladmir Dalca of Bran was truly a strange and puzzling young man. He was handsome, noble and generous. He had saved her from the cold and allowed her lodgings, even bathed her and given her a change of clothes. Nevertheless, could she trust him? Those hard red eyes told her not but what choice did Elise have now.

She stretched her arms until she heard and felt the satisfying click the proceeded to the wooden wash stand and vanity mirror. Pouring fresh water in the china porcelain bowl, she rubbed her face, neck and shoulders vigorously, washing away any traces of mud and grit then continued to wash her long dark brown tresses, brushing the knots away with a comb on her bed stand.

As for the clothes in the wardrobe, Elise was rather confused to find women's attire. Then again, Lord Dacla did give her this night gown to wear. She briefly wondered how she got into it but then quickly banished away those thoughts blushing. Elise settled for a simple, a soft cream dress of linen with sleeves. Nothing decorated it save for the trimming of lace and the small bow of ribbon, which sat underneath the bust area. Quickly she pulled on a clean pair of undergarments and the dress then slipped on a pair of brogans. Last but not least, she gathered her slightly damp hair and tightly bound them into a plait.

A gentle wrap on the door alerted Elise's attention. A footman roughly in his thirties entered the room, dressed in a suit that hung loosely on his skinny and lanky frame.

"Madame Elise, I have come to escort you to the dining room"

"Thank you Mr…"

"I am Alexander. It is a pleasure to meet you" He gave a small bow.

She followed the man servant down a darkly lit flight of stairs. From then on, it seemed like a maze of dimly lit halls and staircases. Only few windows penetrated the darkness with sunlight.

"I apologise for the lack of light mam. But my master Vladmir and his father Lord Demitrie prefer the darkness"

Elise could only nod. After descending another flight of stairs she recognized the main hall way where she collapsed from exhaustion.

"This is where I leave you mam. I bid you good day"

"Thank you Alexander for escorting me"

The manservant gave her a tired sort of smile then left as swiftly as he arrived.

Elise stared at the ominous doors, which lead to the dining hall. What was expected of her here? Tentatively, she pushed one open only to find the grand dining hall empty but the table was laden with food. Two butlers stood at the other end of the dining hall. Despite how ravenous she knew better then to forget her manners. Furthermore, her stomach was in knots. Nervously she sat in one of the empty chairs and waited, not knowing what was expected of her trying her best to ignore her growling stomach.

At that moment, Lord Vladmir entered the room, accompanied by the same footman who escorted Elise here. The young man smiled at her pleasantly and immediately Elise stood and curtseyed remembering her manners.

"What is this, there is no need for you to be so formal Miss Elise. You are a guest in my house. I hope I haven't kept you waiting"

"Good morning sir. No I just arrived myself"

"Well then, shall we have breakfast?"

The couple were quickly served breakfast but for some reason she could only stomach a little. Back in the village, she rarely had anything substantial to eat. Everything was delicious but rich.

"What is the matter? Is the food not to your liking?"

"Not at all sir. The food is delicious. It's just I've never had such luxurious food before"

"I see. So where do you come from? I was least expecting to find a young and beautiful woman such as yourself at my door step, let alone collapsed in my house"

"I apologise. I was in desperate search for shelter. I come from the town of Brasrov sir.

"And why were you wondering in the forest so late at night, in a thunderstorm I might add"

"I … I was driven out of the town. The people in my home town fear me for having the Sight and being a wise woman. They think I'm a witch"

"You're a wise woman?"

"Yes that's what my mother's occupation was. All I can do now is continue her work"

"Well Miss Elise, you are most welcome to stay here"

"Sir I could not impose. You've already done more then enough. I should leave after breakfast"

"And where will you go? You are unable to return to your home and beyond my castle is wilderness. It's dangerous for a young woman such as yourself. This is not the place for humans"

"I do not know My Lord. I will manage somehow"

"I insist you stay. If you must leave then I'll have to accompany you to another county"

"But sir-"

Lord Vladmir raised a gloved hand.

"Elise, please do as I say. I am telling you this for your own safety"

There was something in Lord Vladmir's voice. It commanded respect and obedience. Furthermore, his gaze was intense and stern. Elise could not disobey him.

"I understand my Lord Calca. I thank you for your generosity and kindness"

"You are most welcome Miss Elise and please, call me Vladmir"

Elise was shocked at this revelation.

"Sir I could not!"

"I insist Elise"

After a pregnant pause Elise sighed. "Very well…Sir- Vladmir"


	3. The Monster within Him

**Here's chapter 3. Four hours between an english lecture and a tutorial can inspire one to write. I hope you enjoy it. **

Three weeks had passed since Elise's arrival and she had fallen into a steady pattern. Wake up around seven, bathe and get dressed. She would dine with Vladmir at 8:00, read and socialize with the young master for a private hour or so and from then on she was allowed to do as she pleased apart from wandering the forest late at night. She had become a companion of sorts to Lord Vladmir and enjoyed his company very much. No longer did she fear him and decided his red eyes were a mere genetic abnormality he must have inherited from his parents.

Today Elise was tending the herb and flower garden, a personal past time for her.

Much to her surprise and delight, Vladmir shared her interest and knowledge for the healing properties of herbal remedies. He willingly showed his collection of personal study notes and research of spells and incantations. With delicate precision, she cut stems of rue, rosemary, roses and the sweet smelling lavender and placed them neatly in her basket to be dried later in the pantry. She was considering on making an ointment for curing skin disease.

"Elise?"

Elise smiled when Vladmir approached her although she was surprised to see him outside, preferring to avoid the harsh sunlight but since it was a cloudy day, maybe it didn't affect him as much. However today he seemed withdrawn and tired physically. His red eyes had lost its vibrancy and his clear pale skin was pallid. Soft dark purple shadows hung underneath his eyes.

"Hello Vladmir" She rested her basket onto her hip.

"Forgive me for interrupting your privacy Elise. I've just come to inform you I've been called away on important business in the capital. I will be gone for several days"

"I understand sir… but you look very unwell. Maybe you shouldn't travel in your present state."

Vladmir looked away.

"Thank you for your concern but I'm afraid I cannot miss this. It is vital I go. I have to go to ensure your safety"

The last sentence sounded harsh and strained. Elise fell silent. No this wasn't the first time this had happened before. She never questioned why his business trips were so frequent. She had no right to being a guest in his house.

"You are not well Vladmir"

Vladmir managed to flash her a smile despite how gaunt and weary he appeared.

"Rest at ease Elise. I will be perfectly fine once I return. That I promise you"

Elise still wasn't convinced. Biting her lip, she bent down to tidy her belongings, placing her garden tools next to the herbs. What was she to do? She was really worried about his present state. She reached out for the blades of the cutting tool, gripping them tightly only to feel a sharp and excruciating pain the moment after. Instantly letting go, she watched blood flow from a deep cut in her hand, the vibrant scarlet contrasting her pale skin. Wonderful… now what would Vladmir think of her now?

Vladmir stood there petrified, feeling an all too familiar hunger burn deep inside him. For months now he had not tasted human blood, after making himself drink only the life fluid from animals in the wilderness. The smell, although metallic was a sweet, fluid and hypnotic aroma to him. The brilliant red urged him to taste just a little. It tempted him so much he was on the brink of insanity. With all his might Vladmir stood his ground, clutching his hand to his mouth and nose to stop the glorious scent invading his nostrils. He knew he was trembling with desire to stand his ground, overcome the animal within him.

"Vladmir! What's wrong?"

Forgetting her pain, she ran towards her companion distressed at his sudden mood. She cradled his face in her hands only to be pushed away violently.

"Stay away from me Elise!" Vladmir screamed, frantic of hurting the beautiful woman before him.

Elise's honey brown eyes looked into his own blood lust pools. Her look of confusion and hurt tore away at his heart but it was the only way to guarantee her safety.

"Vladmir? What's wrong"

The young man just shook his head.

"Forgive me Elise" he said, his voice muffled through his hands.

Instinct told him to run. To quench the thirst as quickly as possible before he could hurt her. Vladmir ran blindly, faster then he remembered his hunger stronger then ever. Once a safe distance from his companion only then did he collapse with his exhaustion against the trunk of a pine tree. He clutched his throat, burning with the need for blood. His body was on fire. He loosened his neck tie and shirt, hoping to ease the heat within frantically wiped his face, clean only to discover that his hand was covered in Elise's blood from where she tried to hold his head. The urge for human blood grew even fiercer, his thirst overpowering him. He had to taste. Even just a little may bring back his sanity. Trembling he began to suck of the remainder of Elise's blood. The first drop on his tongue was absolute bliss. Elise's blood was mouthwatering. What astonished and relieved him is that her blood sated his lust quickly. In fact, it soothed his terrified state. Just from her blood he could detect her personality, soothing, fluid and gentle. He was grateful. The blood he had devoured from previous hunts had encouraged him to for more, become violent and more the monster he already was. But it wasn't enough. He still needed blood. Elise's blood. Even animal blood woudn't be able to sustain, him now that he had tasted hers. He had tasted the perfect blood. He cursed at the animal within him, crying with despair and anguish of the weakness of his own heart. He hated himself. He was a monster… a blood thirsty vampire.


	4. A Promise Worth Keeping

**Goodness I'm writing up a storm! But I really can't be bothered to do any university work and assessments at the moment. My brain is fried like burnt bacon at the moment. So here's Chapter 4. Hopefully I've given you some closure of the situation. **

_He cursed at the animal within him, crying with despair and anguish of the weakness of his own heart. He hated himself. He was a monster… a blood thirsty vampire. _

_"_Vladmir!"

The young vampire was finally broken from his weakened mental form only to find he was face to face with Elise. No! Why did she have to find him, here of all places and in this present state? Blood dripped from his the corners of his mouth, the pupils of his eyes retracted, leaving only the now deep red irises. Two canine teeth protruded savagely from his upper jaw, sharp and pointed.

Elise couldn't believe what she witnessed. Vladmir had savoured the taste of her blood. Vladmir, a vampire? No it couldn't be true yet she saw herself what he did with her blood. He licked and sucked at his own right hand as if the fluid was some sort of elixir. A part of her wanted to run, yet somewhere deep down inside of her, another part of her wanted to take the young man's battered and distressed form into her arms. To hold him, comfort and rock him to sleep. Another part of her wanted to scream at him for his secrecy but how could she? She felt like crying, not with fear and betrayal for herself, but cry for him. He looked so vulnerable, terrified with the prospect that she had now discovered his deep dark secret.

Without thinking she slowly walked closer to the creature of the night who backed away from her, ashamed and terrorized with the thought of rejection. What she did next dumbfounded Vladmir and herself. She tenderly extended her bleeding hand. The blood flow had not ceased. The mere sight of it almost drove Vladmir to a breaking point.

"Elise get away from me before I hurt you!"

"You won't hurt me. I know you won't" She found herself replying gently. It was the absolute truth. She believed in him.

With her clean hand, she brushed away stray pieces of strawberry blonde hair that had fallen across his face then wiped away his tears.

"Drink as much as you need so your lust for blood can be fulfilled"

Vladmir shook his head desperately, unable to look at Elise in the eyes.

"I can't. I vowed I'd never taste human blood again. Please don't make this hard for me!"

"Vladmir… it's alright. Drink"

She pressed the palm of her hand to his trembling mouth and gently forced it open. Once the first drops of blood fell onto his tongue Vladmir's will collapsed. Tentatively he began to lick and suck the warm fresh blood from her cut. After a minute or so, he began to drink more confidently but did his best not to pierce Elise's skin with his fangs. With her free hand, Elise soothingly stroked his hair and little by little, watched his body begin to relax as his craving for blood ceased. His tongue was warm against her skin and she would have thought to experience pain. But the moment Vladmir's tongue made contact with her wound, the pain began to cease and within seconds the pain disappeared, leaving a slight numbing sensation.

Vladmir heaved an exhausted sigh and slumped against the trunk.

"As you can see Elise, I'm a Vampire"

Elise couldn't trust herself to speak.

"I don't want to hurt people. I didn't ask to be born a monster. I just wanted a normal life. These blood cravings drive me insane. As for my business trips, I hunt for animals in order to temporarily sustain them… but for this past week, it hasn't been enough for me. My body screamed for human blood! Elise, you have to get away from me before I hurt you. I'm a monster!"

Before she knew what was happening she was cradling Vladmir in her arms, rocking him gently. He clung to her like a small vulnerable child, terrified the world would collapse around him. Tenderly she soothed him like a mother would and it wasn't long before Vladmir had gotten over his fit of hysterics. Even when he calmed down, she refused to let him go.

"I'm not going anywhere Vladmir" she said firmly.

"Elise if you don't I kill you…"

"You won't. If you fear what you call the monster in you, then surely you will have the strength to fight your carnal lust for blood… and you need my blood. If it's the only thing that will keep you sane, then I have no choice but to stay with you and keep you safe. What if the demon inside you overpowers you? What will happen then?"

Vladmir said nothing. What she said was true. The only way for a vampire to keep safe from humanity was a companion who was willing to give their blood to that vampire from time to time, not only to sate his blood lust but also to prevent him attacking innocent people.

"Elise. I don't want you to sacrifice yourself for my sake"

"Vladmir, you're an important person to me. It's the only way I can repay you for your kindness. Beside what I'm doing now is entirely selfish. I want to do this so I don't have to see you suffer"

Vladmir was silent for a brief moment. Elise was serious. For the past few weeks he has discovered Elise was stubborn and forthright when it came friendship and trust. She was loyal and strong minded yet tender and loving towards others. She would not break from this promise. He knew deep down he could not change her mind.

"Alright… but only on one condition" He replied softly, removing himself reluctantly from her warm embrace.

"What's that?"

The vampire looked deep into her eyes, solemn.

"If I show any signs of losing my sanity, I want you to kill me. Drive a knife straight into my heart. The last thing I want to do is to hurt you and the people of Bran"

Elise felt her heart stop and she shook her head vigilantly.

"No! I would never do such a thing!"

Vladmir roughly grabbed her wrists.

"ELISE, PROMISE ME!"

The command cut the air sharply. Everything was quiet and Elise felt the world crumble around her. She barely nodded her head, feeling tears fall from her eyes.

"I promise Vladmir"

Vladmir sighed and released his tight grip around her wrists. He calmly closed his eyes, relief washing over him.

"Thank you Elise"


	5. Blood Lust

**As a result to boredom, I have decided to write another chapter. I can concentrate for an hour but two hours is a definite no, no. I hope you enjoy it. I warn you nothing really happens in this chapter but the beginnings of fluff.**

**Fluff Fluff glorious fluff! It makes you feel all warm inside!**

* * *

The relationship between Elise and Vladmir had changed. Elise would have thought after discovering her master's secret, they would have gotten closer. The opposite effect happened. Although deeply grateful for her friendship and unshakeable loyalty, Vladmir still feared for her life. He would avoid her, make some excuse not to be with her unless she was in danger and needed protection. Elise wasn't naïve. What she witnessed three days ago was bound to change and disrupt their friendship. As a woman, she both respected and admired his perseverance and desire to protect her by distancing himself from her. She liked to think his aloofness spared her from having to keep her promise of killing him if Vladimir did hurt her. Elise knew deep down that she would never be able to harm a person like Vladmir.

That evening she mustered up the courage to convince Vladmir to open up, to convince him that she was not afraid of him. She found him in his drawing room, sitting in his favourite burgundy velveteen armchair. The roaring fire within the fireplace provided the only source of light, gently bathing his skin in a soft orange glow. She noticed his head rested against his right arm. Vladmir was exhausted. He lacked sleep, plagued by nightmares of finding Elise dead in his arms, her body drenched in blood.

He didn't notice Elise's presence. Even when she was kneeling right in front of him and had placed a hand on his knee.

"Vladmir?"

Elise's soft voice penetrated his thoughts but he didn't have the heart to remove the hand that rested on his knee nor acknowledge her question. He lifted his head to face, his eyes filled with remorse.

"Vladmir please talk to me?"

Vladmir let out an inaudible sigh. What was there to talk about?

"I'm tired Elise. I… I've had enough of this existence".

His words stunned the beautiful young woman in front of him. He even astonished himself. Elise's facial expression softened and she took his cold hand in her warm ones.

"I know Vladmir. I know".

What comfort could she give him? What was the point of speaking words of consolation and tenderness when there would be no understanding or meaning within them?

"Vladmir? Are you… I mean, do you need to…"

Vladmir tensed, understanding her question. She was offering her blood.

He shook his head. "No I'm not thirsty… but please stop offering your blood to me"

"How can I not. It's the only thing that will fully satisfy you is it not?"

The only sound that permeated the room was the sharp crackling of the burning wood. The silence was almost unbearable. They used to be so open with one another, so why did this one incident have the spoil the friendship and trust between them.

Vladmir grasped his hands in her warm ones and pressed them to his lips. Just slightly, Elise could make out the sharpness of his fangs, the only physical thing that separated him from his humanity. The kiss was warm and filled with compassion.

"Such beautiful hands. Long slender palms with equally long fingers. So soft, and warm. These are hands of an artist, some one who creates and gives life. A creature of beauty and kindness. An angel's hands. And your alluring beauty and intelligence. the loveliness from within. How can an angel sacrifice her life for a demon like me? Why would you want to stay by my side?"

"As I said before Vladmir, I want to help you, to stay by your side and be your companion and friend"

"I don't deserve your loyalty. My heart dies whenever you smile at me"

"Hush sir. Don't say anymore".

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips to his warm forehead. She was touched by his words but could he not also see that he was just as handsome, just as kind and generous? He wasn't a monster. That wasn't who he was. A vampire yes but a monster? No. Not in the slightest.

"Vladmir you are not a monster. That is not who you are. Your name is Lord Vladmir Dalca. You are kind, a warm hearted, noble. You are the man that took me in and willingly gave me sanctuary. Do you call that a monster? Please believe me". She whispered softly in his ear. She outstretched her neck, revealing the pale creamy flesh much to Vladmir's horror.

"Elise don't tempt me!"

"It's alright. Just drink"

"I told you I'm not-"

"You're lying sir. I know when you're craving blood. You lack sleep because you crave it"

"Please. Don't let me mark your skin. Don't make me mark you!"

She kissed his fore head gently.

"Hush Vladmir. It's alright. You won't hurt me. I'm doing this because I know you won't. I trust you Vladmir. Even though you don't trust yourself, I trust you. Isn't that enough for you?"

Her honey warm eyes were a golden brown in the soft light of the fire, contemplating her natural yet alluring face. Vladmir's heart melted at the sight of them. She trusted him that much. Something wet trickled down his cheeks, tears. Elise smiled, wiping them away with her thumb.

"Drink. Satisfy your hunger Vladmir" she ordered albeit gently, extending her neck once more and resting her chin against his head. Elise felt Vladmir's breath tease against her neck, fresh tears gradually wetting her shoulder. She blushed slightly when he inhaled her scent, tempting Vladmir even more to drink.

"Forgive me Elise. Forgive me". He whispered, gently kissing the pale skin.

Elise winced slightly when she felt a the sharp and an agonizingly flash of pain of Vladmir's fangs piercing her skin. But once his tongue began to lap at her blood, which steadily seeped from the puncture marks, the pain immediately began to cease. He drank her blood with soft licks. Vladmir was trying to be as gentle as possible, to rid her of the pain and discomfort she felt. The only thing he was happy about his vampirism was the ability to devoid this prey of pain once his tongue immediately made contact with the wound.

Vladmir's blood lust soon began to cease and he no longer needed blood. Although he removed his fangs from her skin, he continuously kissed the wound, lapping up the occasional trickle of blood that escaped from the two puncture holes. Elise felt her face flush from embarrassment at his intimacy but couldn't make her body pull away from the contact. She kept still, although she directed her face to his hair in order to hide her blush.

"You're marked…"

"Oh…. well the wound will heal in time" she replied surprised.

"That's not the point. You've been marked by a vampire. The mark will still be there for me"

"Why? Are you saying that I'll turn…"

He chuckled slightly although it wasn't out of humour.

"No, I don't have the ability to change you into a vampire. Although there are others who can… but they are few and far between".

He wiped the remaining blood off his lips and already she could see the physical change in Vladmir. The brightness had in his eyes had returned and the pallor in his face disappeared.

"Others?"

"Yes. I hope you never have to encounter them"

"Vlad, can you tell me more about them?"

"To be honest Elise, I don't know myself. I just know there are those who are born a vampire and have the ability to change a person to one and those who are just born a vampire. I refuse to be associated with them. That is why I hide in here alone… "

"Vladmir…"

"It's getting late. I suspect you must be tired"

He stood up quickly, changing the subject. Elise sighed, letting the conversation drop as she watched him leave.

"Yes sir. Will I see you in the morning?"

Vladmir, stopped midway from the door. He smiled at her weakly.

"I promise Elise".

"Will you be alright tomorrow?"

"Yes. You don't have to give me your blood for a while now. I have had more then enough". He replied, the last sentence harsh.

"Well… Good night my Lord"

"Goodnight Elise"

With that, he left her in the confines of the darkened drawing room. For the first time since she arrived, she felt more alone and isolated then ever.


	6. A Rogue and Hunter

**_Evening Falls:_**** Hey there it's Evening Falls! Finally another chapter for all of you. I apologise for the long wait but ugh, university assessments utterly kill you. This is where the lovey dovey stuff starts. Fluff fluff, glorious fluff! Makes you all warm inside. More characters will be introduced on a later date. That I promise you. I will try to involve the entire magic trio in my fan fiction if possible. I want to any way.**

_**Romania: **_**Don't use assessments as an excuse. What really happened was Evening lost inspiration. **

**_Evening Falls:_**** (Clamps hand over Romania's mouth). Don't listen to him. I really was busy with assessment. I still am but I managed to write another chapter just for you all!**

_**Romania:**_** (Removes hand) Listen to me people. This woman lost inspiration. She's lazy and lacks dedication to her stories as well as her assessments!**

_**Evening Falls: **_**(Summons an imaginary frying pan and whacks Ro-Ro chan on the head**_**)**_

_**Romania: **_**(Passes out)**

_**Evening Falls:**_** Right... On with the next chapter!**

* * *

The early morning after, clouds rolled over the forest of Bran, slow steady and silent. The looming dark grey and purple hues were oppressive as if predicting an impending doom. Every now and again, the bright ethereal light of the full moon would paint their edges with soft splashes of silvery white. Elise watched them from her bedroom window, weary and downcast. She had only had a few hours of sleep, plagued by fear for Vladmir's safety and her own. She glanced at her small bedside clock, quarter past five. She grimaced at the ridiculously early time. She wrapped the thick sheets and blankets around her shoulders tighter as she felt a shockingly cold gust of wind blow against her skin prickling at the unwelcome icy sensation that swept throughout her. Longingly, Elise wished for sunshine and warmth instead of the cold.

She stepped away from her place at the window ledge, sliding on her pair of silk slippers. She contemplated on putting on her dressing gown but decided not too, preferring the sheets, which were now warm from her body heat. She quickly lit a candle, mindful of the sheets around her body and decided to go to the library to read. Without the occasional servants and the welcome sounds of domestic life, she found the manor eerily and disturbingly quiet. The candles had not been lit and Elise would have found herself swamped in darkness if not for the small meager glow of the candle she held in her hand.

Nevertheless, this spiral of darkness was too much. Elise was overcome with paranoia and fear. Every minor sound she heard, she would look over her shoulder only to discover the blackness looming behind her. She was sure she was being followed. Something deep inside her told her it was dark and unnatural. She deeply regretted deciding to venture from her bedroom. After living with a vampire for almost a month, her perception of the world had changed. It had given her an insight how deceptive the world could be. She decided to go back to her bedroom, unable to face the darkness.

That was when she saw them. A pair of dark blood red eyes stared menacingly at her in the darkness. At first she thought for a quick moment it was Vladmir but no. His eyes weren't this cold, nor were his pupils thin black slits against the blood red irises. Elise felt her heartbeat quicken, fear conquering her. She began to back away tentatively but with every step she took, the creature before her seemed to grow closer. A low growl emitted from the demons throat. It was spine chilling. It sounded inhuman and barbaric but at the same time predatory.

"Who…who are you?"

"Well, well. You are a pretty one aren't you? My son has chosen quite a beauty as his companion. I bet your blood tastes heavenly"

Elise couldn't trust herself to speak.

"What?"

The stranger chuckled darkly, growling savagely.

"It's quite a pity really. You seem like a charming young lady… but… I prefer not to play with my food" he replied sadistically.

"Stay away from me!"

"Come now my dear, can't we have a little bit of fun?"

Elise gulped and backed away further into the darkness, only to be pressed against body warmth. She then felt fiercely protective arms wrap around her waist and warm moist breath tease against the back of her neck, soft hair tickling her skin slightly. In the dim light of the flickering candle, she made out the shadow of Vladmir. Her pulse quickened slightly when she heard him emit a similar snarl at the back of his throat but his was much harsher, more dangerous and threatening, warning the predator before her that she belonged to someone else. She could feel the vibrations of his snarl. He was that close to her.

"Well this is surprising Vladmir. You've taken a weak human girl as a companion"

"What are you doing here Demetrie? You're supposed to be in Transylvania" Vladmir's voice was low and hollow as he tightened his grip around Elise.

"Can't a father see his son?"

"As you recall, you're the one who banished me here and I'm grateful you did"

"And this girl? A tasty morsel perhaps? Care to share her?"

The stranger smiled hungrily at her. Vladmir growled.

"Elise is nothing of the sort. Leave!"

"Then what is she to you? Surely you must know by now that you can't go on without the taste of human blood"

Vladmir fell silent. Elise knew what kind of facial expression he would be making. His eyes down cast and his face contorted with pain, his heart remorseful.

"I do. Father"

"Well then, do you really think you can survive and keep your sanity without having to taste just a little bit of her blood?" Demetrie continued to goad.

"I know father"

"Well then, what is she?" he asked, enjoying watching his son's discomfort and pain.

For a brief moment of silence, which to Elise felt like eternity Vladmir whispered gently in her ear.

"Elise… please forgive me for doing this" His voice was soft, comforting. Elise knew what Vladmir had to do. She slightly inclined her head in acknowledgement then willingly stretched her neck for him. Vladmir kissed her pale skin, which was softly lit by the candle flame she held. He could just see the two small puncture marks, which he had made previously from drinking her blood the night before. One last time, he pressed his lips to the marked area then tenderly pierced his sharp fangs into Elise's skin.

Vladmir watched is father's eyes darken with rage and bloodlust and it gave great pleasure to watch him suffer after he had caused him much trauma and pain in his childhood. He lapped up the blood softly but did so in a way that resembled a lover's kiss. As usual, Elise's blood calmed him no matter what situation but at this moment, he needed to protect her from the grave danger she faced. This was the only way to prove she was untouchable. He could only touch her. If a vampire chose to have a female companion by his side after she willingly allowed him to drink her blood, he would mark her. He would drink her blood in a way that would threaten other predators such as him self. If others were to harm her, they would face the consequences. Being of aristocracy and noble blood, Vladmir had inherited powers and talents many of his kind revered but most of all feared. Even his father knew that after the many hunts he and his son had before he put Vladmir in confinement. Vladmir was powerful. An expert but a blood-thirsty hunter. Due to his lack of self control he had Vladmir locked away in Bran castle. Now things were different. It angered, bewildered and enraged Demetrie to think this mere human girl would willingly give herself to his cast away son and managed to control his blood lust. Her blood was that powerful, enough to sate his son's hunger and keep his sanity… but he had marked her: Marked her with love. Vladmir had not marked her as a piece of property as most vampires would have done but as something much more to him. The consequences for hurting another vampire's mate, was a slow and extremely excruciating death.

Once Vladmir had finished, Elise turned her head shyly towards Vladmir. Her heart softened when she saw the look of intense and passionate devotion in his eyes yet his facial expression tender and deeply affectionate.

"I see… so that's how you see it" Demetrie glowered.

"It? Elise is not prey. You know what will happen if you or your friends touch her. You know what I do when I go with or without blood" Vladmir stated vehemently.

"I have other methods. You know me just as well as I know you"

"Perhaps… but you know the code. It's a strict rule every man of our kind follows, no matter what"

That was true. Demetrie knew this. He himself had a woman. Vlamir's own mother who was once human and had forcibly changed her into a vampire. He swore to annihilate anyone who tried to take her away from him.

"You know it's true father. Leave at once"

His father glared at him but smiled.

"Very well. I'll let you and your wench off for now…But mark me, Vladmir. A rogue vampire like you will forever be alone. You know rogues are not meant to have a companion. I'll make sure that it will stay like that for as long as you live".

With that, the blood red irises vanished in the darkness.

Vladmir relaxed his grip around Elise's waist and heaved a sigh, cursing at himself softly. His father was right. A rogue such as himself was not meant to have a companion by his side. He knew that from the start. A monster like him didn't deserve someone like Elise. It was far too late to turn back now. He needed her by his side. She was the only one for him yet he knew a love between a vampire and a human would eventually kill her. Elise would encounter danger wherever she went. He was trembling all over from infuriation and terror at the mere thought of it.

"Vladmir, you're trembling" Elise observed softly, touching the palm of his hands.

Vladmir was unable to respond.

"That man, your father. Was what he said true? About you being a rogue vampire?"

Elise's face was one of confusion and slight fear and in truth, it broke Vladmir's heart.

"Yes it's true"

He let his hands drop and he backed away from her feeling his eyes well with tears.

"I'm more then a monster Elise. I'm a murderer. Ever since I was a boy, I've killed many innocent people just to sate the blood lust within me and for the thrill of the kill. I'm an animal. It was a few years ago my own father realized what I was capable of doing. So he locked me away here so I wouldn't keep on killing blindly. My father fears me. Everyone fears me. After not drinking blood for almost two months, I nearly went insane. It was then I realized what kind of beast I was. So I stopped hunting people and turned to animals instead, alone and afraid of my very own existence"

"But what about you not having a companion?"

Vladmir smiled sadly.

"Rogues aren't meant to have a companion. That is a strict rule among the vampire world, even nature in general. Someone like me doesn't deserve someone as beautiful as you Elise"

Elise impulsively wrapped her arms around Vladmir's neck. The impact was so great Vladmir almost lost his footing.

"You're wrong! Every person in this world needs someone. It's terrifying trying to live alone. Haven't you realized that by now Vladmir?"

She clung to his night-shirt desperately, emotions getting the better of her rational thinking.

"Elise? But-"

"No! I promised I would stay by your side no matter what happens. I never break my promises Vladmir. You will never be alone as long as I'm alive"

Vladmir kissed the top of her head and held her in his arms.

"You shouldn't be with me, though the prospect of having you by my side makes me very happy. Even though I'm only half vampire and have human qualities, aging, feeling emotion and the like, I'm still a creature of the night. I'm still not fully human. I am not meant to be with you. It's against nature and God's law"

"I don't care about that! I only want to be with you! Don't you realize how much I love you?" Elise cried, tears trickling down her face.

Vladmir's felt his heart quicken with shock and happiness hearing her true feelings for him. In return, he surprised her by gentle pressing his mouth against hers. Elise rested her hands against his shoulders, his hands on her waist. Once the kiss broke, he rested his forehead against hers.

"Elise, I'm a man as well as a vampire and as a man I have to do what's right in order to keep the one I love safe. You shouldn't be with me, even though I know I will die with a broken heart without you by my side"

"I don't care about your pride either. I'm a woman and I don't want to see the one I love suffer… so please, let me stay by your side". Elise replied.

Vladmir sighed deeply.

"I would be lying to say I don't want you next to me but it's entirely selfish of me"

"I'm just a selfish Vladmir… please. Let me stay with you"

Vladmir smiled softly seeing the devotion in her honey brown eyes. He kissed her once again.

"I am such a fool to agree to this but I love you Elise, with all my heart. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I'll protect you no matter what, even if it costs me my life"

* * *

**_Evening Falls:_**** It's really not great. I feel as if everything is happening at once between Vladmir and Elise. So far it's all romance and not enough action and plot line. Just fluff which kind of annoys me. I was seriously considering of Vladmir asking Elise's hand in marriage but no. Way to soon and I do not want this to turn into a stupid Twilight romance. **

_**Romania:**_** Fake gags in a corner. **

_**Evening Falls:**_** Oh so you're awake.**

_**Romania: **_**Yeah what about it? You're story lacks plot line as it is.**

_**Evening Falls:**_** This is my first APH story so give me a break**

_**Romania:**_** Yeah Yeah... what ever floats your boat. **


End file.
